


To Touch The Stars

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Collars, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Subspace, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: Crowley coddles Aziraphale and gently eases him down from subspace.  A bit of tenderness and aftercare from the Forbidden Fantasies Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	To Touch The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was from the Forbidden Fantasies Zine. The exclusivity period is over and this is my final fic from the Zine.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!

Stars seemed to swirl around Crowley in a vortex of velvet infinity as he moved over Aziraphale. Once he'd touched stars as he created them and saw the infinity of the universe. Now he touched them once more as he lost himself in the angel's arms.

Cries of pleasure mingled and floated on the air as Aziraphale shuddered underneath Crowley. The angel offered a desperate litany of near sobbing and the demon groaned the angel's name in a savage rumble. Breathing was strictly optional, but their corporations seemed to demand greedy gulps of air as they climaxed. Not that they minded, the panting seemed to add another layer to their coupling.

The demon retracted his wings as he pulled his slowly softening cocks from Aziraphale's still quivering body. Crowley snapped his fingers and black silk ropes disappeared from the angel's wrists. Then he laid beside him and pulled Aziraphale carefully against him. White wings were still extending and fluttering. It would be a while before Aziraphale would be coherent enough to return them to the other plane.

Dazedly, the angel clung to Crowley as he held him. They'd been playing for a number of hours. How many, Crowley wasn't sure. Time lost all meaning when they were together and occasionally he would lose control of his powers and freeze time as they coupled. When they were together, his focus was solely on Aziraphale.

Sometimes he would love Aziraphale tenderly, coaxing him with the utmost gentleness to the greatest heights of pleasure. Other times, like tonight, Crowley would bind him as he teased and edged Aziraphale with all manner of sensations of pain and pleasure until the angel was on the brink, then he would push him to orgasm after orgasm. Crowley loved watching Aziraphale tremble helplessly with pleasure. The demon would allow himself several climaxes on a night like this, but the real enjoyment was in taking Aziraphale apart until he was incoherent.

Aziraphale made a small noise and Crowley beamed at him. "You were so good, angel. So very good. Just float, I've got you, I'll keep you safe."

The angel nuzzled against Crowley and made a few more noises. Wordlessly, the demon stroked his back and made soothing sounds. He loved seeing the glassy expression on Aziraphale's face. It was humbling to see the look of awe the hazel eyes offered him. This was the best part, knowing he'd catapulted Aziraphale beyond reason into a state of delirium where he was floating in the stars.

"Hi," a soft far away voice said.

"There you are," Crowley replied and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't move my wings," Aziraphale giggled. His voice still had an orgasmic giddiness.

"Take your time, angel. We don't have anywhere we need to be. Just rest."

"Not fair. You're always so calm after."

"I'm content."

Crowley smirked a satisfied smirk as Aziraphale pouted slightly. He enjoyed his reactions and it was a good gauge of how far gone the angel was. Angel and demon communed in semi-silence, a few kisses, and sighs of satisfaction from both. Aziraphale slowly drew his wings up and made a little fussing sound. The demon laughed and snapped, sending them back to the other plane.

It wasn’t uncommon when his angelic companion had had a particularly intense night for him to make sounds and expect Crowley to know what he wished. The demon had spent thousands of years catering to the angel out of bed, it wasn’t a far stretch to do so in bed. His job was to guide their bedroom play, to give Aziraphale the perfect balance of pain and pleasure, to make him feel loved and fulfilled by his demonic Master.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" Crowley murmured against the angel's forehead and kissed it.

"Uh-huh."

Part of Crowley would have liked to continue lingering, but he loved this part of their nights and wouldn't wish to miss it. Jumping from the bed with renewed energy, he got a washcloth damp with cool water in the bathroom and a small hand towel. Miracling it would be simpler, but this part of the ritual helped ground him. He returned to find Aziraphale lying on his back, his eyes still wide and confused.

A light kiss on the angel's nose and then he gently trailed the damp cloth over Aziraphale's pussy. Soothing away the evidence of their passion. The angel willingly let him part his rounded thighs and perform his delicate ministrations. As Crowley moved the cloth and then dried him with the towel, he casually inspected Aziraphale for any signs of damage. The pinkness of his bottom had begun to fade and though he'd inspect more closely in a bit, he was fairly confident he didn't leave too many marks.

Miracling away the cloth and the towel, Crowley snapped to clean himself up and change the sheets. These were the only miracles he indulged in so as not to disturb Aziraphale or be apart from him for more than a few moments. In a few minutes he would see if Aziraphale would like a robe or pajamas. Sometimes the angel would want to make love gently to ease coming down and other times it was cuddling and being fed ice cream. Whatever Aziraphale wished, he would indulge him. The angel's submission was a treasure and Crowley cherished it almost as the angel himself.

Crowley moved up beside Aziraphale and sat. He pulled the limp angel into his lap and gazed down at him lovingly. Lifting one plump hand, he pressed a kiss into the palm as his golden eyes flickered over Aziraphale's wrist for whether the ropes left marks on his wrists. The ropes were miracled to not chafe, but he never trusted them until he inspected the angel for himself.

"I love you, Crowley."

The voice wasn’t so remote, but there was still a hint of floating to the tone. It was lovely to hear and reassuring as well. Aziraphale was gradually coming back at a slow pace.

"I love you, angel. Do you think you're ready for me to remove your collar?"

He meant the leather play collar he placed on Aziraphale earlier as part of their evening. Crowley didn't have to clarify. Aziraphale nodded and allowed the demon's slim fingers to unfasten the collar. There was a burst of light in the room as the skin underneath was revealed. Both angel and demon smiled at the light. The light was from Aziraphale's true collar. The one Crowley created and collared Aziraphale with. It was invisible to the human eye, but angels and demons were able to see it when it was uncovered and even covered, they could sense it.

Crowley had used his powers to miracle a bit of pale blue hellfire intertwined with the white light of heaven then bound together with the golden light of the stars themselves and sealed with Crowley's sigil. It was completely safe for them and deadly to anyone foolish enough to lay a hand on Aziraphale. Only Crowley or the Almighty Herself could remove it. The former would never happen and the latter seemed less likely with every passing day they were together.

Their hands met over Aziraphale's collar.

"What would you like, angel? Ice cream? Jammies? More orgasms?"

"Ice cream. Jammies. And then we'll see."

Crowley got a pair of sinfully soft pajamas from the dresser. "Let's get these on you and then I'll get your ice cream."

He dressed Aziraphale slowly, pausing to kiss him as he got the ivory silk shirt on him and then the pants. The angel probably could have managed on his own, but Crowley enjoyed caring for him. Once Aziraphale was settled in bed, Crowley sprinted to the kitchen and he miracled the ice cream from the freezer into a dish. He didn't like leaving him alone for long.

Ice cream in hand, he joined Aziraphale in the bed and held the dish. Twirling the spoon, he offered Aziraphale one bite and then another. The dish slowly disappeared and he miracled it back to the kitchen.

"What now? Sleep?"

Aziraphale looked sheepish and wriggled slightly. Crowley laughed and started to unbutton Aziraphale's pajama top.

"Slow and tender, angel?"

"Please, dearest."

Crowley kissed Aziraphale softly and prepared to touch the stars together once more.


End file.
